


New Disney Movie - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiet for countless seconds. Only to be filled with Dan’s little song tune. </p><p>“IF YOU COULD MAKE A DISNEY MOVIE WHAT WOULD IT BE ABOUT!?” Dan yelled as I was right beside him. My body flinch in the surprise of the outburst of sound waves. My mind muddled with ideas for the answer. “QUICK GO!” He yelled once more. </p><p>“Uh!!! It would be about a prince falling in love with a youtuber and it would strictly follow the Prince and the Youtuber fic!!” I burst the answer out, the only files that my mind could compress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Disney Movie - Phan

P.O.V: Jules

Once again I forgotten to go live on Friday, making my pack wait for who knows how long. Crushing their hope another time. So here I am hovering over Dan’s shoulder, invading his own show. If you were wondering why I didn’t show up in Phil’s is because I was too busy watching it in different room. heh!

It was quiet for countless seconds. Only to be filled with Dan’s little song tune. 

“IF YOU COULD MAKE A DISNEY MOVIE WHAT WOULD IT BE ABOUT!?” Dan yelled as I was right beside him. My body flinch in the surprise of the outburst of sound waves. My mind muddled with ideas for the answer. “QUICK GO!” He yelled once more. 

“Uh!!! It would be about a prince falling in love with a youtuber and it would strictly follow the Prince and the Youtuber fic!!” I burst the answer out, the only files that my mind could compress.

“Oh! I've read that! That was actually a good one.” Dan replied sincerely.

“I know! I love your mom in it, she’s the best!”

“I think I was on chapter 18….” Dan talked to himself.

“Oh! they added more chapters!”

“Really?!”

“Yep!.... I think?”

“Remind me that later….” Between the tiny pause, an idea grew within the depth of my imagination.

“I say we should act it out!” I suggested eagerly in a stance of one hand on my hip and the other pointing up towards somewhere.

“Uh…. I didn’t say I love that much. Gosh!”

“I shall be your mother! Daniel, obey!”

Dan: -_-”

**Author's Note:**

> The Prince and the Youtuber fic - http://japhan.co.vu/theprinceandtheyoutuber (Not by me!) 
> 
> Dan - https://www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire
> 
> Phil - https://www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil
> 
> Jule - www.youtube.com/user/JulienneJc


End file.
